Naruto: Universe Begins
by Koyan the Wanderer
Summary: After loosing his final battle, Naruto is dragged into a pocket dimension, staying there for an indescribable amount of time.  But after many years in isolation, something sets him free. The Universe meets Insanity. Naru/Vette SWTOR / Naruto. No Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**So I was getting my stuff out of my parents' garage, and I had a strange Idea. A Naruto / Swtor crossover. I thought about it for a moment, and decided: HELL YES! I am going to start with a few beginning chapters before I lean towards any certain quest line, but I'm thinking about loosely following the Sith Warrior quest line.**

**(Author's note 4/30/2012 I'm fixing any errors I can find, getting rid of unimportant author's notes as well.)**

Chapter 1

Naruto floated in a vast and endless darkness. It was as if only he and his thoughts existed. He sighed, once again, and moved his hands behind his head. He rested there, in the darkness, with nothing to do. He didn't know how long he had been there, nor did he know where "there" was.

Naruto had long since gotten over his anger, reliving his life, many times. He imagined what could have happened in his life; if he had won that fight with the real Madara, or maybe if he had taken that deal with the Kyuubi, maybe if he had put more effort in the academy. All of these possibilities began to leak into his memories, mixing together until he didn't know fact from fiction. He sighed shaking his head, it was too late to regret that stuff now.

Sitting there floating in the abyss, with nothing but his thoughts and the things he had with him. He carried a notebook; one Jiraiya had forced him to carry with him. So Naruto had started writing. It seemed like it was so long ago, when he had filled the damn thing up. So many memories, he put into words. He had at least half of his life written down, before filling it up the notebook again. After he had finished the first time, he went back and wrote between the lines, and after that, he read it so many times he began to see it wear down in front of him.

Naruto had all but given up; he knew that he wasn't aging in this pocket dimension, and that most likely he would continue to be here. So he figured he be stuck there for the rest of time. Already he found that he could not remember what the sun looked like. A yellow orb, floating in the sky? How silly. What was gravity? Trees? Grass? As he felt his heart rate speed up, Naruto redirected his thoughts to what he did remember. He remembered Hinata. The poor girl stalked him for half of his life. He stifled a laugh as he slowly went through everyone and everything he remembered, never leaving out a single detail.

When it all suddenly changed, Naruto looked around frantically, as he felt something hot tear at his skin. Light seemed to envelope him in a fiery grasp. He felt the arms of searing light feel him all over his body, studying his physiology. He winced as the light went through him, then… all was calm.

_**We know you for who you are**_

The voice came from everywhere. It echoed within him and from outside him. Naruto screamed and held his own head as it was racked with pain. He felt air rush from his throat, but no sound came out.

_**We judged you**_

The pain slowly lessened, but it was still there. Naruto felt his throat was raw with lack of use. He mumbled a few syllables, tasting the familiar sensation.

"W-Who are you?" he asked quietly. The abyss shook, almost angrily, but it lacked any emotion for Naruto to feel. Naruto grabbed his aching head as the voice came back attacking his brain with many things.

_**We are you. We are them. We are it. We are the same. We are the force. You know us. You don't know us. You feel us. You are blind to us. We know you. We judged you. You are worthy.**_

"What do you mean?" he shouted his question, as it echoed around him. The voice remained silent. Naruto calmed himself. "What do you want from me?" he asked, this time quietly. The room shook and Naruto braced himself. Despite the pain he held back a grin

_**Go**_

Naruto felt the light attach itself to him. It tugged at him, tearing him apart from the inside and the outside. He felt its pull and accepted it. The light caressed his skin, softly, like a last farewell. As quickly as the light came, it disappeared leaving Naruto with only is rapidly fading consciousness. He felt the sensation of falling, which was long forgotten. And then…Nothing.

Beta'd by Bradw316 4/15/2012


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I begin this chapter, I would like to mention that if a person does not grow facial hair well; make sure they bring their razor with them on spring break. I had (unwisely) decided that I was going to see if I could grow facial hair… I did, but it was bad… My family doesn't do facial hair. I regret it… Anyways, It looks like the Sith warrior is going to be the winner due to a unanimous decision. And when I say unanimous, I mean all three of you that take time to vote. So thank you:**

**SomeGuy300**

**Appo1119**

**The High Demon Lord**

**And my personal stalker-AHEM… "Follower":**

**puma1sunfire (are you male or female? Seriously, I want to know… It's bugging me. _)**

**On with the story:**

"Hello? Force-san?" Naruto called out, cupping his hands over his mouth. Nobody returned his call.

A breeze made its way towards Naruto's spine, making him shiver involuntarily. He stood in the center of a large, murky lake. At least, he assumed it was a lake… It's not like he could see anything in the inky darkness below him. The blonde shinobi shook his feet, testing his muscles, as he stood awkwardly on the water. He looked around him in dismay. Despite having some water here, there seemed to be _no _water anywhere else. The place was barren.

"I guess I'm alone. Well, let's see where we are, shall we?" He said aloud. He started a brisk jog atop the water, enjoying the feel of wind on his face. Soon, his jog turned into a run as he got faster and faster before he was doing an all-out sprint. He didn't seem to notice when he was on land again, nor did he notice the water he had stood on be enveloped by dirt. All that took precedence was the sensations he felt.

Naruto made a flying leap off of a canyon, flying until he landed on the face of the other side. Without skipping a beat, he began to run up the wall, with a manic grin plastered on his face as he felt rushing air. He hadn't had the chance to do this in years. All too quickly though, things went south.

Bolts of bright red energy started to nip at his heels as he turned to the source. He took off faster, running towards a man standing in a large red suit of armor. _Samurai? Such odd clothing for… a Samurai? _He got a better look at them noting the armor was smoother more uniformed. _No, not samurai, they don't use… What is that thing?_ He thought.

The suited man held a large… something. Was it a gun? Yes, it was a gun. That threw Naruto off. Why did he have a gun? Nobody used those anymore. Ninjas were more effective than guns, any day. Naruto jumped off the face of the canyon, to land in front of the man. Just for kicks, he looked into the large man's helmet through the darkened eyes. He knocked once on the startled man's head.

"Hello Samurai-baka. Didn't you hear? We don't use guns anymore. What's with your armor?" Naruto said, _a childish _grin plastered on his face squinting his eyes. The samurai… thing took offence to the blondes mocking and held up his gun. A robotic voice came from the helmet.

"Step away and relinquish any weapons you may have on your person." The samurai-ish man said. Naruto tilted his head in curiosity.

"Why?" he asked, much like a stubborn toddler. Naruto's ear twitched and he turned around. Behind him was a large group of similarly dressed men, all standing in a surrounding formation, holding the odd guns aimed towards his face. He could only say one word.

"Shit." He whispered. The man he mocked shot him from behind. Naruto winced, expecting pain, but none came. Instead he felt a creeping numbness as his nervous system began to shut down.

"Is that supposed to hurt? Now everything is going-" He began, before he finish, he found that he couldn't feel his tongue anymore. Instead of finishing his sentence, he grinned at the man, before head butting the man's helmet. He collapsed with the man, letting the numbness seep in.

XXX

"GAH!" Naruto shouted as he felt something hot jab at his flesh. He opened his eyes, only to see hungry yellow eyes staring back. Naruto jerked back, to find he was strapped to a seat with some kind of energy binding. The walls were coated in mysterious tools that Naruto had no doubt had a painful purpose. He turned back to the yellow eyes. They belonged to a man wearing a robe of some kind. The man flourished a large piece of something before putting it down on a table behind him.

"Hello there, strange one." the strange man sneered.

_This guy sucks at interrogations._ Naruto thought to himself. Getting no reply, he went on.

"You look just like a human, yet you are very different." The man said. He held himself with so much arrogance, it made Naruto sick. He watched the yellow-eyed man pace the room holding a hand to his chin in a thinking manner. Naruto could feel the glee coming off the man in sickening waves. He grimaced at the man. The man's smile became very wolfish. In fact, his whole demeanor was like a wolf. The whole _predator _thing did him well.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" he asked.

_Do I look stupid too you?_ Naruto thought. _Turn up the ego and give this guy the Sharingan and I could be lookin' at Madara and Sasuke's relative. _He nodded to the wolfish man.

"Good," he said, rubbing his hands together. "I could discover many things, by dissecting you. What do you think?" he turned his questioning gaze to Naruto. He waited for Naruto to speak. The blonde kept his mouth tightly shut.

"I guess you aren't going to talk. I'm so happy you won't talk. It makes it so much more fun in the long run." The man's smile became much bigger, if that was possible. He raised his hand dramatically. Suddenly, Naruto's felt lightning course through him as he tensed up against his bonds. When the lightning ended, Naruto gave the man a large grin.

"I'm actually impressed. Nobody's ever remained silent through that. I guess I'll up the ante." he said. He raised his hand and Naruto braced himself. Nothing came. Naruto opened his eyes to see a man standing there with a clip board.

"What do you want? Can you not see I'm busy?" the wolf eyed man asked, irritably.

The other man was obviously scared of the wolf-eyed man, which Naruto half-way understood. _But he's still a wimp…_

"eh-umm… D-Darth Baras has o-ordered this prisoner to be put in a c-cell." the man stuttered.

Naruto held back a chuckle at the man's _Hinata _Impression. _He sounds so much like Hinata! Holy Crap, that is funny! Wait… when did she stop stuttering? Wasn't it after Tanzuka Gai?_ Naruto blushed. _Bad thoughts. Bad thoughts. Bad. Bad. Down, Libido. _He frantically thought of something to combat his deprived sex drive. _Ummmmm… Old man in a speedo. Maito Gai in a speedo. OH KAMI NO! That log fetish some shinobi developed after extended kawarimi use… Not mentioning that again, the splinters were horrible… _

He received a pointed look from both men. Were they expecting something? It's not like being alone for a hundred or so years improved his already dwindling sanity, so he had a good excuse… Kinda. Maybe he should ask…

"What are _you_ looking at?" Naruto asked in a petulant manner. He stuck out his bottom lip, for emphasis.

"So now you speak. We will have fun in the future, trust me." He looked at the man with the clipboard. "Take him to the cells. Maybe that damn Twi'lek can get some company." He said the last part with a sneer.

_What the hell is a twi'lek? _Naruto though in confusion.

XXX

"Are you going to let me out of this thing?" Naruto asked his armed escort. Naruto was still in his energy bound bed floating behind another one of those samurai things. The man carried some kind of lance that seemed only to be decoration. _Better than a gun. _Naruto thought wryly

"Hello? Are you there?" He asked. If his hands were free he would have waved them in front of the guard. But alas, it was not to be. They walked down a very dull and gray hallway, adorned with red flags with a strange circular symbol.

"These hallways need a paint job…" he muttered. He was so utterly bored. Yeah, he had been mature at one point, was the Hokage, all that. But after so long in isolation, he was bored, and now he was a prisoner or something. Not like he really cared all that much...

"This is where you will stay until you are called by Lord Howe, once more." The stoic guard said.

"So you _can _speak. I thought you were all deaf, dumb, and stupid." Naruto said with a triumphant grin. for an impossible second, the mask on the quards helmet actually frowned. The blonde shinobi was pushed into a metal reinforced cell and released from his binds. Naruto walked forward and turned around, rubbing his wrists in mock pain. He inspected his temporary hold carefully, already spotting many weaknesses. Despite his position, the irony wasn't lost on him.

"I wonder if Kyuubi felt like this… Now all I need is some idiot walking in, demanding for my power…" Naruto mused. Nobody came around. "Damn… I was hoping for something fun."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto heard a feminine voice coming from the cage beside him. He turned to see a slender female standing in the cage beside him. This did not surprise him; he had smelled her when he got here. What freaked him out, was the girls skin. It was freaking _Blue_. In a polite manner, he voiced his concerns.

"HOLY-CRAP-YOUR-SKIN- IS-BLUE-AND-WHAT'S-UP-WITH-YOUR-HEAD-OH-KAMI-THEY'RE-GOING-TO-EXPIREMENT-ON-ME!" the manic blonde screamed. He backed away to the other side of his cage, suddenly grateful for a corner to hide in.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Keep quiet. The guards don't like people to talk. Haven't you ever seen a Twi'lek before?" she asked in a raised whisper. The blue skinned woman put a hand on her hip.

Naruto thought for a second, his panic attack momentarily forgotten. As he tapped his chin comically, he came to a sudden realization. He looked at her and said…

"No."

Beta'd Bradw316 4/16/12


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Chapter 3! On an unrelated side note, my subscription to SWTOR ran out! T_T, so I have to wait a few days to renew it, without dipping into my savings. I have to wait for my Parents' "College Support Money" just to pay for it. Anyways, thank you guys for reviewing this story. I hope others will pick up the pace and join me in writing something like this. I would like to see a Naru/Swtor story where he is on the republic side. That would be fun to read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: The Old Republic; nor do I own Naruto. Those belong to Bioware/Lucas Arts and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. **

"So what you're saying is," Naruto said, pausing to take a bite of bread, "This is a single planet in a swirling pool of millions of other planets called a 'galaxy' which is a part of a chaotic mass of other 'galaxies' called a 'universe'." He took another bite of bread, chomping at it like it was the first thing he had eaten for hundreds of years… which was oddly correct.

"Ummm… Yes, that about sums it up." Vette, the blue Twi'lek, said. She was intrigued by Naruto. How does someone _not_ know this?

"I don't believe you." Naruto muttered, taking another bite of his precious bread. Vette gaped at his dismissal.

"Wha? Why not? It's true!"

"I don't know you. For all I know, you want to trick me into some false sense of security. This could be a Genjutsu for all I know." Naruto said, finishing off his bread and dusting the crumbs from his jacket.

"A what now? Gen-jet-sue? What is that?" she asked, attempting to pronounce the foreign word.

"You guys really put effort into this trick, don't you?" he sighed "Might as well play along… It's pronounced 'Genjutsu'. It literally means 'witchcraft' or 'magic' in my language. My people use this word for a different meaning in our modern times… Or used to be modern for me… It pretty much means 'Illusionary Technique' to us now." Naruto finished off.

"Oh… I think I understand… Genjutsu…" Vette said, testing the word aloud. She was sitting down in her cage, leaning against the bars facing away from Naruto. _This human is strange… He's never seen a Twi'lek before, has never been in space, and hasn't even seen a blaster until recently… _she glanced back at Naruto who was playing with a stray piece of string. _He's also lacking in the sanity department…_

"So… Say I do believe you… How would we get out of here?" Naruto asked the blue skinned Twi'lek. He didn't look away from his piece of string. Vette sighed aloud, fingering her head tails, or lekku.

"We don't. We are on the Sith Home world; we aren't getting out of here easily… Unless you were a Sith, of course." She said dejectedly.

"So… If I became a Sith, which is the oddly dressed people who pass by the door, we could possibly get out of here?" he asked, suddenly more interested.

"Umm, yeah. But how would you do that?"

Naruto grinned madly at the Twi'lek. He stood up and popped his fingers, keeping his insane grin as he tapped the bars on his cage. Vette gaped as the pieces flew across the room and embedded into the adjacent wall.

"I'm going to go have a chat with someone." He said. He took a single step before he morphed into the perfect likeness of one of the guards. He nodded to her, and walked out of the room.

_WHAT THE VARP? Why didn't he do that earlier?_ Vette's lekku curled as she fumed.

XxXxX

Naruto walked calmly down the relatively crowded hallways. A normal person wouldn't have thought it was crowded, seeing as it was rather big and had only about 4 people at a time in each hallway. To a person whose mission relies on secrecy, it was crowded. Naruto was well aware that any wrong or out of step move could set off warning bells in anyone here. For all he knew, these people had sick fascination with watching Guard routines. Naruto extended his emotion senses. He could sense people, scrambling about in confusion and stress. _A typical military school… _he thought.

Naruto walked calmly and with confidence to where he guessed this "Darth Baras" was. This Darth Baras seemed to be the person who was in control here, or had some power, if that yellow-eyed Howe guy was any indication. So Naruto walked towards the elevator at the end of the hallway. The blonde shinobi waited for the elevator, making sure he looked as if he belonged.

As the Hokage of the village, it was his esteemed duty to allow paper work build up and only _pretend_ to do it when someone came in the room. That was the _Will of Fire_ in its most basic form, as it was passed down from Hokage to Hokage. When Hinata had become his secretary, she had made it her personal mission to make sure she interfered with this tradition. Naruto improved his "pretend to do things until scary secretary passes" techniques so well, he taught Nara's on weekends. Jyuken to the testacles was about as good of motivation as one could get. Naruto shook his head, getting rid of his wistful thinking. _The past is the past. I can't keep thinking like this…_

Oh, he knew he wasn't in the same time that he used to be in. He had acted like that towards Vette to pump her for information. There was the possibility that he was in a parallel Universe, but Naruto doubted it. He was sealed away, not teleported to an alternate dimension. He had known three shinobi who could do teleport like that. Kakashi, Tobi, and his Father. Tobi and Kakashi used Sharingan, and his father used a type of Dynamic seal art, that was lost on Naruto. He had fought Madara, who had the evolved Rinnegan, which dealt with more sealing than it did space/time arts. So, in other words, he was sure he wasn't where he was supposed to be. It was plainly obvious. He wondered though, how he came to be on this world… A thought for another day perhaps.

The blonde shinobi gave a polite nod to a red headed student who seemed to be waiting for the elevator as well. The student gave him an odd look before going back to staring at the wall. Naruto made a mental note to not do that again. He studied the student closer, careful not to be obvious. The young man had red hair, shaved into some kind of pattern consisting of multi-sized lines. He wore some kind of thin battle armor and had some kind of pole/sword thing on his back. He had an impressive scar crisscrossing his face that added to the man's meager intimidation. Naruto could sense the students arrogance from across the hallway. The young man glanced at the disguised Naruto with a sneer. Naruto rolled his eyes behind his _henge. _

As the elevator arrived, Naruto again elicited an odd look from the student. He assumed this elevator was not used by the guard. The blonde mentally shrugged before standing and facing the other way. The student did the same. They stood there for a moment, facing the slowly moving wall. _How can I make this less awkward? I doubt these guards speak to the students… Small talk is out. Not like I could talk about the weather, anyways…_

Naruto held in a sigh, as the elevator arrived at the highest floor. He and the student, both walked off the elevator, and to Naruto's utter displeasure, began to walk in the same direction. Naruto paused and let the student walk ahead. The red-headed student took no notice of Naruto's pause as he walked into a room and began to speak to the man inside. Naruto moved outside the room to listen. Rom the position he was in, he could see vermin, but not the other man.

"Darth Baras. That fool, Tremel, sent me to you. I slaughtered the other acoloytes that came with me. Take me as your apprentice now." He said. Naruto rolled his eyes at the Sasuke-ness of this situation.

"Vemrin. Don't presume you can order me around. I am not some slave nor a junior acolyte. Either get out, or die by my hands." _Darth Baras_ Naruto thought.

"No! I wo-" Vemrin began to speak, but he was cut off as lightning pierced his body. Vemrin had no time to scream before he fell to the ground. Naruto heard subtle laughter coming from the room. Naruto, was already beginning to like the man… Besides the _evil_ part, of course.

"Don't think I don't know you are there, intruder. While I can't sense you, I did place a tracer on your body." The man said aloud. Naruto wasn't really surprised… Naruto released his transformation and walked into the room. The blonde hadn't known what he had expected, but this was probably not what he was thinking. Darth Baras was heavily armored and wore a circular mask that most likely covered a heavily scarred face. The man sat at a desk that was 4 times the size of the Hokage's desk.

"Oh. You are that Human sub-species we found. What is your name?" Darth Baras asked, his voice was slightly amused. The dark lord folded his hands together in front of him and leaned forward on his desk, listening intently to what Naruto would say. Naruto was slightly put off by this.

"Naruto. Naruto Namikaze." Naruto answered tersely, "I am here to… ask if you would allow me to become one of these _Acolytes_ of this academy." Naruto said, trying his best to seem… well… like he didn't know what he was doing.

"It's about time." The armored man said. Naruto was taken aback.

"Wha?" Naruto asked dumbly.

Darth Baras only seemed to grin behind his mask, "I had sensed a disturbance in the force when I arrived here. After discovering what you were, I released you from that overzealous idiot, Howe. I had foreseen that you would come here. However if you hadn't shown up, then I would have been you handed back to Howe for dissection, when I left for Dromund Kaas." The Armored man said, sitting straighter in his chair, seemingly very pleased with himself.

Naruto's eye twitched when he heard _dissection_… The Darth glanced down at the unconscious Vemrin on the floor. "He still has a use to me the foolish boy." Baras glanced back at the whisker marked blonde. "You can become an acolyte at this academy, as you have requested, but I have one stipulation." He said, gaining Naruto's attention. "You will study the ways of the Sith for 3 days. At the end of these three days, you will be tested or face death. If the force did indeed lead me to you, than you would have no problem with this. If not then you will simply die, and I'll find someone new."

Naruto gulped, _SHIT SHIT SHIT! I HATE TESTS! _Despite being the Hokage, there was one area he had never performed well in. That would have been academics. He had more practical skills than he could count but when it came to the theory of this or that, he would be more lost than an illiterate Sith looking for a bathroom. Naruto laughed at his mental joke. Why did they wear skirts anyways?

"Yes, Darth Baras." Naruto said. Naruto let himself be lead out of the room by his shoulders, as the some guards brought him to the dorm.

"And Naruto?" Darth Baras said, gaining said Blondes attention, "Do well. I would hate to see a specimen like you fail."

He ignored whatever Baras had said to the red-suit-samurai-dark-guard-people. He would probably find out later. Right now, he had to tell Vette about these ultra-trusting Sith people. Seriously, why did they just let him in like that? He could be a spy for all they knew.

**So I think I need a Beta reader for these chapters… I spoke to someone earlier, but they never got back to me. Fav and Review.**

**Kuromaru-kun**

Beta'd Bradw316 4/16/12


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for not being quick about this chapter. I had to work on a "Cautionary fairy Tale" for my Humanities class, and that took up a lot of time. I uploaded it here on ffn if you want to check it out. Also, I'm not sure if I'm going to continue to do author's notes. I, for one, have always enjoyed reading author's notes, because it gives an insight to the author's life. I'm just a stalker like that. So if you want me to stop, please inform me. If a good number of you want me to stop, then I will.**

**I do not own Star Wars or Naruto. If I did, that would be F'n AWESOME!**

**I am well aware of any mistakes I make in this next chapter when it comes to Kana. I am an English major, not a "Japanese" major, so I am almost combining kana with Galactic basic. If Naruto speaks Japanese, then consider Japanese to be Galactic basic. I know there is a separate written language for the "Star Warsian" people. I decided to give it a bit of more believable explanation. In star wars, they claim there are the 26 letters that represent the same as the English letters. That doesn't seem very spacey to me. So if you flame about this, I will give you the finger and forget you ever said anything... But the finger comes first. t**ᶘ ᵒᴥᵒᶅ

Chapter 4: Three Days

Today was Naruto's first day out of three. The previous day, he'd been ordered to learn the basic history of the Sith or face Lord Howe, that sadist with yellow eyes. Now, Naruto was having doubts. He hadn't taken into account that the written language would be different than the spoken language but _NOOOOO. _The language was different. So here he was, sitting in the library, with 100 Shadow Clones reading these _datapads_, as they were called. Good thing no one used the library here… Which was quite odd…

Naruto did, of course, know what he was doing. To be Hokage, one must have extensive experience in most subjects, and that included encryption and decryption. Although this wasn't the same as a normal cypher, the language was a phonetic language made up of combined sounds, which was similar to Kana.

Naruto's first goal was to find the "th" sound. The "th" sound was the most common sound in galactic basic, which he is told is the most common language in the galaxy as it was also the only language he could understand. The blonde shinobi twitched as he felt his clones knowledge slide into his brain. That was a feeling he never got used to. Not one for looking a gift horse in the mouth, Naruto searched for the "eh" sound. If one found the word "the" one could begin to unravel the secrets of any new language. The blonde shinobi, although really bored, carried on his work.

XxXxX

Despite the obvious fridge logic, it took him and his clones a single day to process the basics of the language. He officially had the written vocabulary of an 8 year old. _When I think of it like that, it makes me feel less accomplished…_ He thought. He ran a hand through his hair as he stood up from where he sat. He no longer had any clones with him in the library, as that would make things difficult. No, he would find it easier if he didn't have to sift through useless memories of playing poker, shouting matches, and the ever famous bickering. Naruto made for the door, as two beefy acolytes walked in. He squeezed himself between the two as they stumbled into the room in confusion.

"Wait." He said, catching the attention of the two big-boned acolytes. "Why is it that nobody uses the library here? I've been here for12 hours and not a single person has come in." Naruto asked. He immediately regretted asking the two, as confusion spilled through his senses. Great… He just asked two idiots a question about a library.

"You said this was the training room." The taller one said to the shorter. Naruto sighed. _I guess libraries aren't a place of knowledge anymore… Not that I would actually know, seeing as I never really go to these places._ Naruto ignored whatever the two brutes said as he walked out of the room._ Was I like that? … Nah._

XxXxX

Darth Baras did not consider himself to be a "nice" man. He'd lived a long time, and found that even in his older years he was feared by many acolytes. The new recruit on the other hand, seemed to be something of an enigma. Despite his attempts, he'd not been able to inspire fear in the blonde haired youth. Even after providing the blonde motivation with living, he wasn't taking this seriously. What is it that the Blonde held dear, if it wasn't his own life?

Baras sat contemplative behind his desk. Naruto Namikaze wasn't power hungry, nor was he a fool, that much was obvious. He needed to know the teen's motivation before he could really _guide_ him to be a real Sith. Naruto would make his plans come to fruition. All he needed was motivation. A Sith was not complete without ambition.

Baras stood up and walked to the far side of the room. He grabbed a small orb on the table, studying it carefully. He'd found this glass orb on Coruscant, during the Sacking. He and his sister had been given the rank of Darth shortly before the battle took place. After he'd fought that blasted Jedi Shan, he'd been offered _more_ power. Of course, he'd turned it down. The fools on the council assumed he had no ambition. His sister, though? She was betrayed by one of her own and sentenced to death by the Republic. Oh, Ekkage, she'd been the only person he'd cared for. Even if he only cared because they'd shared the same blood, he cared all the same. She was the one who had made this plan. So in her honor, he continued it. Furthering the plan was his ambition.

What was Naruto's ambition? He needed to know. Otherwise it's impossible to play the marionette. Baras walked back to his desk and set down the glass orb. He leaned back in his chair and switched on the monitor of his Holoterminal. If he didn't know something, he would find out eventually. Baras set the cameras to track the blonde's movements. He would find his reason for living. One way or another, he would find out.

XxXxX

Naruto calmly walked towards the Holding Cells holding a datapad. He'd put off talking to Vette long enough and assumed she was at least a little bit worried. He casually stumbled into the room and gave a surprised Vette the peace sign.

"Naruto!" said blond looked up to see Vette at the bars of the cage. She looked to be at the verge of tears. "What took you so long? You ran off yesterday, and I haven't seen you since!"

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and gave a half-assed grin. He hadn't really thought about Vette. Despite her being the sole reason he joined the Sith, he'd been too busy learning the language in a single day to actually think on other things. _Learning a complicated written language in a single day is a good excuse to forget about a girl... right?_

"Well... I was trying to learn the language in a day... and I kinda forgot..." he muttered... _yeah... bad excuse... _Vette shifted out of her irritation in a heartbeat.

"Wait... but you speak the same language... I don't understand." Vette said as her lekku curled in confusion. Naruto was suddenly startled by how cute she really was. He pushed away the thought. N_o time for that now._

He decided to start at the beginning. After several handsigns, he slammed his hand on the ground. A circular wall of seals sprouted around him and the metal cage containing Vette.

"What was that?" she asked, bewildered at the sight. Naruto brushed a hand through his hair and sat down. He pulled a piece of string from... God knows where, before fiddling with it.

"That, my dear Vette, was a silencing seal. The guards outside and the cameras in here won't be able to hear what I say." he said. _This string is perhaps the most wondrous object I have ever beheld. It so strong! I can pull it this way and that, and it doesn't tear. I can curl it around my finger, and it stays in that shape! I love it! This is so much more fun to play with then the stuff I had with me in isolation! wait... If we had more of this string, we could rule the ENTIRE string economy! _Vette coughed, breaking him from his moment of insanity. He flashed her a apologetic look before starting his explanation.

"When I left the room, I disguised myself as a guard. After that, it was only a matter of figuring out where the person in charge was. I spoke to him, and he's going to let me take a test to see if I can join the Sith. When I pass, I can get you out of here!" he said excitedly. Vette radiated confusion through his senses.

"But what was that you said about learning the language?"

"Oh, that?" she nodded once in affirmation, so he continued, " I told you I'm from another universe/planet/dimension thing, right?" he asked. She nodded again. "All right, good. My universe/planter/dimension thing has the same spoken language as this place, which I found ironic, giving the circumstance, but I ignored it, finding it as only chance." he said, as he absent-mindedly manipulated the string with chakra, making it weave intricate dances around his fingertips like a small worm-like creature. It took most of Vette's concentration to focus on what he was saying.

"But I found out that the written language, though similar, was very different. I followed the same format and had many of the same words, but the symbols were radically different." he said. He pocketed his precious string before sitting up to face the Twi'lek. _someday, String-sama, some day we will rule the String Ecology! or was it economy? gah, we'll rule over something, String-kun._

"Naruto...?" Vette was waving her hand in front of him, once again, snapping him from his thoughts.

"Yes, Vette-chan?" he asked. She was pouting.

"What happens if you fail the test?" she asked. Naruto thought for a moment, before giving his answer rather confidently.

"Oh. They said they would disect me or something like that." he said, unconcerned. Vette gaped at his disregard.

"What? Why are you still here? You should be studying!" she yelled.

"Slow down, Vette." he said, calming her down. "I have a way to pass the test. I 'll pass the test no problem. What I'm more concerned with is planning to get you out of here."

Naruto watched as she slowly calmed herself, before she spoke up, "How are you going to pass the test, if you don't study?" she asked. Naruto grinned.

"That..." he began. The curious Twi'lek leaned forward in anticipation, "is a secret." His secrecy was too much for her and she collapsed in a heap.

"Just tell me." she deadpanned. Naruto felt her murderous rage and gulped. Finally, he relented.

"I'm going to cheat!" He said, as he waved his arms to calm her. He knew she was behind a metal cage surrounded by a large shock inducing force field, but he wasn't taking any chances. She visibly cringed at his statement.

"This is a Sith Academy. How are you going to cheat? 1st, I bet it's an oral test. 2nd, you'll probably be the only one taking it, and 3rd, that makes it worse for you if you're caught." she said. That put holes in Naruto's logic. He sighed.

"So how should I do this? I don't know a thing, and I only know enough of the written language to pass as an 8 year old!" he said, gripping the electric inducing bars. Vette ignored how impossible it was for him to do that. She had enough things to think about.

"I don't know... study?" she asked sarcastically. The blonde gave her a completely serious look.

"I hate studying." he said.

"Too bad" she shot back. "You're going to get your shebs in that Library and study or, Sith or no Sith, I'll kick it there myself." She said, voice barely above a whisper. Naruto nodded quickly before sprinting out of the room. The seal canceled with his absence to hold it up, leaving the Twi'lek to herself. She sat down in her cell, absent-mindedly tracing the metal collar on her neck.

"Don't die, Naruto... Don't die on me." she muttered.

XxXxX

It was two days of studying later, and Naruto boasted a better understanding of the Sith. The blonde sat cross legged in the entrance of the Academy, beneath the giant doorway. He found that place to be comforting, where he could see the acolytes hustling to do some kind of work. Naruto's thoughts turned to what he'd learned the past few days. He should have seen it coming, really. With all the Sadistic warriors and Masochistic servants, it was no wonder they were pretty much an evil organization. Naruto didn't really care all that much, though. So much time alone in isolation dulled his sense of morality. Kinda... He was still a bleeding heart, but when it came to this "Pick a side in the war" crap, he didn't really care. He'd fought in a few wars. Hell, he'd led at least 4 wars. Now all he had to do was follow instruction, and maybe get away with a few things here and there. He knew he wasn't evil, but he sure as hell wasn't a paragon either.

What bothered him, was the other faction, opposite of the Sith. The Jedi. They were apparently some "Hard-Ass" collection of warriors who fought for the greater good. Naruto had to hold back a lot of laughter when he heard the were the "light" side. There was no clear cut good or evil. There never was. Naruto knew from experience, that you can not be the "Good Guy" and still be at war. Someone, somewhere out there, was going to hate you for something. Whether it was the status of your birth, to the way you led a war. Anyone boasting to be the "Good Guys" probably wasn't as good as they seemed.

Naruto took in his surroundings. He knew that some people here were misguided, but not all were evil. He knew _most_ of the people here, whether Sith or guard, were leaning to the side of _evil,_ but a lot were here because they were doing there job, which Naruto respected.

"I thought I would find you here, boy." Naruto turned to see Darth Baras standing behind him. He seemed different than before... Almost... Odd... Naruto couldn't feel Baras's emotions. The Sith Lord was blocking him out. Did he know what he could do? If Baras was aware of Naruto's confusion, he didn't show it.

"Come, boy, you have a test to take."

Naruto's eye twitched at the Sith's usage of _boy_ how young did he think he was? HE complied, nonetheless. Baras led him through the academy, ignoring the stares of acolytes everywhere. Naruto felt their fear, which confused him... Baras wasn't THAT scary, just a bit power hungry, if Naruto's assessment was correct. Weren't most sith power hungry anyways? The only Sith Emperor to reign the longest had been that Revan chick. Naruto had to admire Revan. She'd been impartial to either good or bad, and gone with _logical_ choices. Naruto looked up as Baras stopped in front of him.

"This is were you'll take your test." he said. Naruto could have sworn he heard humor in that sentence. Naruto looked up, to see a small room occupied by a single woman. She had grey hair, and those damn yellow eyes. Naruto gulped before stepping forward. As he looked into the woman's eyes, he saw the same bloodlust he saw in that "Howe" bastard. Only this time, it was a woman. Women were the only thing in his lifetime that could sufficiently scare him to do anything. He turned around to see the door closing behind him.

"BARAS! Don't leave me with this demon! Baras! Damnit! Get me out of here!" he yelled, banging on the stone door.

"Step forward and be a man." the old hag said. Naruto could only nod his head and obey, less he incur the wrath of the old woman.

"Now begins your trial." she said, monotonously. Naruto waited for it to start.

"Please finish these phrases I start them. Peace is a lie."

"There is only passion."

"Through passion." she said.

"I gain strength." It took a lot of effort to _not_ say the whole thing to get it over with.

"Through strength."

"I gain power."

"Through power." She was seriously scaring the crap out of him.

"I gain victory."

"And through Victory?" she asked.

"My chains are broken." he finished. she gave him a single nod.

"Acceptable." she said, "Now please explain..." Naruto zoned off, as he fired off answers subconsciously. He might take a while to learn things, but once he had it down, he would remember it.

"All right. Your knowledge of our history is better than what I can claim for most of our students." she relented. Naruto had a feeling that this woman didn't give compliments lightly, so he accepted it with a small grin.

"Now, for the final test."

His eyes widened. Another test? he assumed he was only being tested in knowledge. she gave him a very sinister look. He didn't like that. The fact that he couldn't read her emotions doubled it.

"You should learn to expect these events to happen. Once you join the Sith, Treachery is almost assured." she said, in a brief moment of guidance. Naruto nodded his head. _I guess she's taken a liking to me... or something else... whatever it is, I hope it's not something else._

"Your test is simple. Go into this room, grab a skull, soak it in the pool of blood, and bring it back." she said, as she indicated behind her. He peeked around her and blanched. He hadn't seen that door.

"ummm... Question." he said as he raised his hand. The woman sighed.

"What?" she asked, annoyance leeking through her masked emotions.

"How do you keep the blood pool filled?" he asked. He genuinely curious, as it had to be pretty hard to keep it filled.

"Oh that? It's filled with the blood of those who fail this trial." she said. "Now do it."

Naruto gulped and stepped into the room. The woman stood there, with her arms crossed, waiting for him to do as asked.

"Don't I get a weapon or... something?" he asked.

"No."

"Oh... ok."

Luckily, he had kunai sealed into the lining of his jacket, which the Sith hadn't cared to check. All they'd done was give him a rub down... A very awkward rub down. Shrugging to himself, he unsealed a Tanto and his spare pack of kunai. His Tanto was in reverse grip in his left hand, ready to block any close combat to whatever awaited him, and his right hand ready to draw a kunai to throw. It would have been nice to have shuriken, but things didn't always go his way.

Steeling himself, he took a step forward. Feeling no danger, he took another step. Two more. Five more. After getting into the center of the first room, he looked back to the doorway.

"I don't see how this is so dang-"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!"

"OH SHIT!"

Naruto ducked to the side, as some kind of giant Worm-scorpion-thing attacked him. It was blood-red, and had sickle-like tusks sprouting from its body like claws. Naruto caught a glimpse of its thousands of teeth as it let out a ear-splitting howl. N_ote to self. Giant blood-worm-monsters are bad. Verrrrrry bad._

Naruto ducked to the side as it attempted to slam itself into him. The beast was slow, which Naruto could use to his advantage. He had to watch out for the claws. and the teeth... It also seemed to rely on smell, as it lacked eyes. Naruto blocked a close a call from a sickle and batted it away with his tanto. He left a few scratches on the beasts appendage, but nothing substantial. The beast didn't notice as it lumbered after him.

Naruto hated fighting these damn Juggernaut type monsters. They never feel pain, so despite life threatening wounds, it'll keep attacking. The blonde shinobi launched a handful of kunai in the beasts general direction. They glanced off the Worm-like creature leaving small cuts. He growled and slashed the Worm-creature on the claw as it lunged towards him.

"Bad dog!" he yelled. "No treat for you! String-sama is a better pet than you'll ever be!"

He rolled beneath the worms upper body and slashed again, leaving a series of shallow cuts. It screeched in pain.

"Felt that, did ya?"

The beast let out a howl and blundered to attack him. He stayed just out of its range and through another series of kunai. The creature was heavily armored, with it's only weak point being the most dangerous to get to. He would have to reveal his abilities if he was going to attack the creature's belly. He began to through more kunai, upping the ante' in terms of speed.

The Worm-Thing was getting slower and leaking blood from multiple wounds, but it still didn't notice. Naruto finally gave up hiding his ability. He replaced himself with a tossed kunai. The creature was obviously confused, but Naruto wasn't done yet. Quickly charging his blade with wind chakra, he sliced the creatures weak point. The Worm-Scorpion-Thing collapsed in a pile of blood, finally dying. Naruto flicked his tanto, getting rid of most of the blood. He'd have to clean it later.

Doing what he came to do, Naruto walked to the far end of the room. Turning around to the Sith Lord woman, he shouted, "You wanted me to get a skull?"

She hesitated, before nodding. "Errrr... Yeah..."

Naruto turned back to the Alter of Bones and grabbed a random skull. He turned back to the pool of blood, soaked the skull, and handed it to the woman.

"Do I pass?" he asked.

"Ummmm...Yes... You pass..."

"Mmm-kay... Can I go now?"

**WHOO! Ten Pages! New record! Currently, I am using a program called "Fictify" which Trash talks, Rewards, and encourages you to write. Right now, all it does is count your words compared to a preset goal, but it is definitely worth Alpha-Testing. Anyways, I leave you with these questions:**

**Lightsaber Color. Yes. I said "Lightsaber" as in singular. I'm not making a Murauder clone. I'm assuming Naruto, despite lacking in the sanity department, would freak out about an orange glowing weapon.**

**Should Jeasa be "Light Side" or "Dark Side"? (No Romance, as this is purely two person romance… I don't do Harems. Read them, sure, write, no.)**

**Who out there can tell me what I've avoided mentioning here. I've alluded to it, but I haven't directly stated it. If someone guesses, you get a cookie. A freaking amazing cookie. **


End file.
